Freedom
by sakura28nana
Summary: What would happen if Marinette has an older brother who is away to study and came back to find out that she's Ladybug? "How can you not notice? She's exactly the same except for the mask, people!" And slowly, Ladybug doesn't seem to have the same freedom she has anymore. What would she do? What could Chat do to save his precious lady? R&R


**Finally finished with the first chapter! It was so hard to write and now I finally finished it! Now to get starting on the next chapter. *sighs* I don't know how long it'll take because I'm having problems with my life at the moment. My first pet hamster just died and that was my first death that I witness. And I have pets to control my depression so now everything seemed to be crumbling. But I have another pet that my friend is going to give to me soon, I just hope that it'll be the same.**

 **Back to the story, I got this idea because I thought of how Chat Noir fell in love with Ladybug because of how free she is while he [as Adrien] is trapped in his own life. And if Mari has an older brother who is somewhat protective of people he cares for and is slowly taking that freedom that Chat love so much away. What would happen?**

 **Summary: What would happen if Mari has an older brother who is away to study and came back to find out that she's Ladybug? "How can you not notice? She's exactly the same except for the mask, people!" And slowly, Ladybug doesn't seem to have the same freedom she has anymore.** **What would she do? What could Chat do for his precious lady? R &R OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Sister is the Heroine of Paris? Ladybug?**

It was just another busy day in Paris with Akumas popping out with plans to destroy the whole town just to bring out the two heroes. Not far from where the attack was taken place, a young male around the age of 20 came out of a bus finally able to breath in the air of his hometown. Curious as he was, he walked calmly over to where the Akuma was wondering what the hell was going on. There he met the two heroes who were either wearing a bright red with black spots or a plain black tight suits fighting with the villain.

"Are skin tight outfit even comfortable to fight in? But better than having clothes that gets in the way and let the other be able to grab onto you." He mumbled to himself observing the two closely. "Their fighting skills aren't bad but if they can't land a hit, they can't win. This movie sucks if they can't even have the characters fight well."

After a while of observing, he notice that the only cameras are from the reporters reporting about the attack. There was no cuts or any director or any staffs around, and the effects are too real looking. They were also jumping everywhere without any help from strings which is highly impressive. Then it hit that this wasn't a movie but 2 actual kids fighting with a villain.

' _Why is no one stepping in to help? Should I? But looking at it, they seem to be good at handling it._ '

The heroine was blowed away from the villain, after he finish the thought, to where the man was standing watching. He looked over at her a bit surprised that she manage to land on her feet after being thrown that far. Her black hair with blue highlights tied in twintails with blue maybe bluebell eyes just like his own. Now that she's closer, he can see her better and notice that she look really closely like his sister.

' _She does look like her,_ ' he thought smiling at the thought of his sister in ladybug outfit. The female turn to look at him warning him of the danger of the Akuma before pausing to stare at him, that's when he notice. ' _Wait. It is her._ '

' _Shit!_ ' She thought hurried to tell him to step away from the danger before flying off to help the poor cat who was fighting alone as well as escape from her brother. ' _When did he come back?!_ '

A glare was sent at her with a message questioning her but she ignored it hoping he'll leave and think nothing of it. Which he grant by walking away to their home but he is thinking hard on it.

' _Why is my sister a heroine of Paris?_ '

The male made his way through the town to where he could remember his house being, pushing the door of the bakery open he met face to face with his father first. Time seemed to have stopped while their eyes lock on each other, Tom made the first move to step towards his son and literally scoop him into a tight hug.

"You're home, Bale! Sabine, look who's home!" Tom yelled squeezing his boy who hug him back just as tight.

"Tom, you shouldn't be yelling." the female said coming out of the kitchen to see what her husband is making a fuss about. "Bale!"

Almost immediately his father was shove away by his mother who was holding him in her arms. It's a funny sight how his small mother could easily push his father away just like that, Bale chuckle a bit wrapping his arms around her small figure. "Did you just come back? Why didn't you call first?" Sabine bomb her son with all kinds of questions.

"I got off the bus about an hour ago and came here to surprise you guys. Where's Mari?" he asked wondering if his parents know about her being the heroine of Paris. Maybe that's why they been so worry about her.

"Mari? She's upstairs, isn't she?" Looking to her husband after letting go of Bale. "Why don't you go check on your sister? And put your things away."

Agreeing with that, he gave a kiss and hugs to his parents before grabbing his large sport duffel bag full of clothes and other things. Stalking his way up the stairs to where their room is, he walk into his own room to throw his bag down to the ground. Looking around he realize that his room was exactly like it was when he last visit during his studying overboard. His parents did a great job cleaning and keeping all his things, smiling at the thought before heading up the stairs through a trap door to the top floor of their bakery, his sister's room.

The male let out a heavy sigh already expected that he wouldn't see his sister there in her room, she was out saving the town. Looking around, he realize that her room has gone through a lot of changes since the last time he saw it which was roughly 3 years ago when he last visited them. First, there was photos of some blond model taped all over her wall as well as a picture frame of the same boy sitting on her desk. The oldest child could see her craving and sewing tools sitting messily on her desk along with many designs neatly stacked in front of her computer. There's more characteristic things added here and there to make the room seem more personal and like her.

' _As expected of a future designer._ '

With nothing else to do, Bale sat on her couch, waiting for his sister to come back and explain exactly what was going on. But he got to say that he couldn't ignore the feeling of proudness rising inside his chest to see that Marinette doing quite impressive at being a heroine. ' _I wonder when she started as a heroine, after I left?_ '

Snapping his head to Mari's private balcony where came the noise of someone landing and talking. What he didn't expect was that a little red creature flying after his sister to get into the room. Because of the shock he didn't hear what they were talking at first but composed himself, he can't be a martial artist master if he can't even keep calm from seeing some strange flying creature.

"...ther notice that it was me. I hope he doesn't." his sister's voice said sounding quite worry about their reunion half an hour ago.

"It's fine, Marinette!" the red creature said with a cheerful high pitch voice as the black headed girl hopped off the ladder.

"Mari." he said with a soft smile when she nearly screamed and jumped [immediately Tikki rush to her purse, Bale wouldn't have caught it if he was already staring at the red flying creature] not noticing his presence at all, what can you expect from an expert [wannabe]. Remembering his purpose he made his voice as stern as possible, "Where were you?"

"Uh, hey, frère*, I was with a friend. When did you get here?" she said stuttering and avoiding his eyes like a plague still worried that he knows about her secret identity. She was being with a friend, if you count Chat and Tikki as her friends.

"Don't 'Hey, frère' me, Marinette. And if you'rewith a friend, how did you get into the balcony." he scold her with a glare pinning her to where she was standing making her unable to escape in anyway. "Now tell me, how did you become the heroine of Paris, Ladybug."

Marinette choke on air not believing that her brother notice AND realized who she was with her mask on. Her wish didn't come true because this was her brother they're talking about. Smiling nervously under the bluebells eyes of Bale trying to find some explanation.

* * *

frère*-brother

 **Thanks you for reading! Remember to review, ok?**

 **Question of the chapter: What do you think of Bale or the story from this?**


End file.
